


wild

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: prompts [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: prompt: jun wanting to know yanan's wild side





	wild

**Author's Note:**

> dont like dont read

“Yanan,” Junhui begins coyly from where he’s laid out across their bed. They have two of them in the room and are quite close together, but as soon as the camera is off they cozy up with one another in bed, cuddling and kissing for the most part, as they had only recently begun dating. Well…for the most part, it had been only that.

Yanan looks away from his phone that he had been holding above his head as he scrolled through it, and placed it down on his stomach, putting his hand behind his head as he turns to glance at Junhui.  

“Yes?” Yanan asks, somewhat hesitant. Judging by his tone and expression, Junhui is trying his best to look as innocent as possible, even patting his long eyelashes at Yanan and giving him a little smile once they make eye contact. But its his eyes that give him away, they hold the hint of mischief in them that they always get whenever Junhui is preparing to tease or ask a scandalous question that would exasperate anyone in a thirty-yard radius.

Junhui places his phone down on the nightstand and then scurries back over to place his chin on Yanans chest, spreading his arms out to embrace the rest of his proud chest and his shoulders, giving him another flutter of his eyelashes, making Yanan wonder if he thought that trick worked on anyone.

“You know what we did…the other night?” Junhui asks, and this time he does look as coy as he had been trying to shame. His cheeks darken, and his eyes fall from Yanans eyes, a hesitation in them that made Yanan feel a bit unpleasant, hating to see it there.

“We had sex,” Yanan says bluntly, and gets a swat at the chest for his troubles as Junhui whines and hides his face in his chest, whining loudly for a long moment, Yanan lifting his phone back up and waiting for it to be over.

“Yes, that,” Junhui says, lifting his head back up when he realizes Yanan is no longer paying attention to his whining.

“What about it?” Yanan asks him, placing his phone on the other bed, for now, placing his other hand on top of Junhui’s head and toying with the dark strands of his hair.  

“Well,” Junhui says. “It was nice. For me, you know.”

“It was nice for me too.” Yanan replies, giving Junhui a confused look as he is not very certain of where this conversation is going. Did Junhui want to do it again? He could literally just ask if he did.

“Was it?” Junhui asks. “Because you seemed a bit….”

“Seemed a bit what?” Yanan asks when Junhui doesn’t elaborate and just puffs his cheeks out in frustration.

“Well,” Junhui says. “It was a bit vanilla wasn’t it?”

“It was our first time together,” Yanan reminds him, stroking his hair. “I think that’s kind of the usual.”

“Yes,” Junhui agrees. “Maybe. But I don’t think you were into it very much.”

Yanan pauses at that, looking closely at Junhui for any hints of any underlying feelings, any hint of insecurity or hurt, but if anything, he just looks very determined and has his stubborn face on to full effect. Yanan is just about asking him what he means by that, because he had been plenty into it. How could he not be into it when Junhui was underneath him, looking like the most beautiful thing in the universe, clinging to him and moaning his name? But he’s interrupted.

“I want to see your wild side. And not just on stage.” Junhui requests easily with a smile, running his hands up Yanans chest and unbuttoning two of his buttons. The placement to where he unbuttons is quite random and Yanan is smiling as he moves to rebutton up one button by his chest and the other by his lower stomach. “I just get the feeling that…you know, you have one.” Junhui finishes, glancing away, and Yanan is just about to say that it doesn’t matter what he's into or not, he just cares about making them both comfortable and happy, when Junhui looks back at him, an excitement in his eyes that takes his breath away.

“I really want to see…what you want to do with me,” Junhui finishes.

…

Junhui whimpers against the gag in his mouth as Yanan presses inside of him. He pulls a little at the red rope that binds his hands behind his back, and Yanan pauses, but Junhui just sobs and pushes his hips back the best that he can in his current position.

Junhui has never been so immobile in bed before. He knew he was a bit of a pillow princess whenever he and Yanan fucked, and they had done it a few more times with one another before they got up to his, but this was a whole new level.

Of course, it was not Junhuis fault.

He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. And he doesn’t, he had figured that out quite quickly, his cock is red and dripping and Yanan isn’t all the way inside of him yet.

Yanan mentioned that he wanted to tie Junhui up, and he had imagined maybe being tied to the headboard, but this is much better.

Yanan had started off by putting him in a frog tie. He made Junhui stretch first, and he was confused until Yanan was bending his legs and tying his ankles against his thighs. Yanan had then grabbed him up and thrown him down on his stomach, his thighs straightening out against the mattress and his calves and ankles having to bend more, the slight ache making him gasp.

Then his hands had been tied behind his back, connected to the rope that tied his legs together, all the time toying with the vibrator that he had stuck inside of Junhui to keep him squirming and whimpering.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Yanan coos down at him and Junhui nods frantically, jerking and whining when Yanan slaps him across the hip. “Then be a good boy and stay still.” Yanan then paused and checked if he was okay, but Junhui just whined and told him he would let him know if he was fine.

Yanan had hesitated, fingers brushing against his skin, but had then drawn his hand back and let another slap across his skin, Junhui tossing his head back and letting out a moan.

“Are you ready?” Yanan asks once he’s fully sheathed inside of his lover.

“Yes,” Junhui sighs against the pillow. He jerks and lets out a cry when Yanan spanks him and then shivers in delight, Yanan chuckling softly to himself at the sweet action.

“Yes, what?” Yanan asks, pulling out and thrusting back in roughly, relishing in Junhuis shriek.

“Yes, Daddy,” He whines out, wiggling against the mattress and ignoring the slight ache in his legs.

“That’s a good boy,” Yanan coos down at him before he grabs a handful of Junhuis hair and starts fucking into him.

He should have asked to see Wild Yanan much sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> the tie yanan did on junnies legs is called the frog tie i think uwu 
> 
> if you want to give me a prompt pls read the whole thread of the drabble prompt rules/outline that is pinned to my twt 
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: lovetojun


End file.
